


Angry

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gift as a thank-you, Hiccup gets reeaalyyyy mad, also featuring:, and my bff, and they are cowed at his fury, at the dragons, for a beta, he yells at them, surprised dragon riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell
Summary: Hiccup gets mad at the dragons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadsAlot734](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadsAlot734/gifts).



> I do not own HTTYD.
> 
> This is a drabble.  
> 
> 
> Also: this is a thank you to my friend ReadsALot734 for the beta-ing in my PackMomStiles series.

Hiccup never _really_ gets mad. Not like he should have many times over, at the twins, Snotlout, Astrid (a couple times), and at literally everyone on Berk.

So it was definitely a surprise when the Riders walked into the arena and heard Hiccup yell.

”What the Hel?! You know _exactly how much_ I valued that notebook, and now you suddenly destroy it? Not only that, but you also destroy the arena?! So help me Odin, you will clean all this _mess_ up!”

They watched in surprise as their dragons cleaned the arena up, fearfully lining back up in front of Hiccup when they were done.

Including Toothless.

_What?!_

A brief moment of levity was found when Tuffnut and Ruffnut banged their heads together, bringing Hiccup’s attention to his friends. His face flamed red as a strawberry at their being there.


End file.
